1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for utilizing an identifier, such as a bar code, to perform a control function for semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology explosion in the manufacturing industry has resulted in many new and innovative manufacturing processes. Today""s manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of important steps. These process steps are usually vital, and therefore, require a number of inputs that are generally fine tuned to maintain proper manufacturing control.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial growth of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different manufacturing locations that contain different control schemes.
Among the factors that affect semiconductor device manufacturing are effectively initiating and continuing a manufacturing process without much human interaction, which can cause delays or errors in the manufacturing process. One of the process steps that is adversely affected by such factors is the photolithography overlay process. Overlay is one of several important steps in the photolithography area of semiconductor manufacturing. Overlay control involves measuring the misalignment between two successive patterned layers on the surface of a semiconductor device. Generally, minimization of misalignment is important to ensure that the multiple layers of the semiconductor devices are connected and functional. As technology facilitates smaller critical dimensions for semiconductor devices, the need for reducing of misalignment errors increases dramatically.
Generally, photolithography engineers currently analyze the overlay errors a few times a month. The results from the analysis of the overlay errors are used to update exposure tool settings manually. Some of the problems associated with the current methods include the fact that the exposure tool settings are only updated a few times a month. Furthermore, currently the exposure tool updates are performed manually. Similarly, improvements in error prevention and correction in other types of semiconductor manufacturing processes are also needed to improve yields in semiconductor manufacturing processes.
Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a lot of wafers on a semiconductor manufacturing tool called an exposure tool or a stepper. The manufacturing tool communicates with a manufacturing framework or a network of processing modules via an equipment interface, thereby facilitating communications between the stepper and the manufacturing framework. The equipment interface can generally be part of an advanced process control (APC) system. The APC system initiates a control script, which can be a software program that automatically retrieves the data needed to execute a manufacturing process. The input parameters that control the manufacturing process are revised periodically in a manual fashion. As the need for higher precision manufacturing processes are required, improved methods are needed to revise input parameters that control manufacturing processes in a more automated and timely manner. Furthermore, wafer-to-wafer manufacturing variations can cause non-uniform quality of semiconductor devices.
Generally, the equipment interface has to wait for a user input to begin a semiconductor manufacturing process, which may result in lost production time. Furthermore, the user input received by the equipment interface may contain errors, which can result in manufacturing problems. A port, which carries one or more cassettes of semiconductor wafers through out a manufacturing environment, has to be verified before a process can be performed on the semiconductor wafers, which can cause additional delays and errors in the manufacturing process. Furthermore, when a set of semiconductor wafers is sent across a manufacturing environment, it can be difficult for a control system to effectively track the set of semiconductor wafer effectively.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for using an integrated remote identifier for semiconductor manufacturing. Process data is associated with a remote identifier. A remote identifier interfacing process based upon the remote identifier is performed. A first processing run of semiconductor devices is performed in response to the remote identifier interfacing process.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for using an integrated remote identifier for semiconductor manufacturing. The apparatus of the present invention comprises: a computer system; a manufacturing model coupled with the computer system, the manufacturing model being capable of generating and modifying at least one control input parameter signal; an equipment interface coupled with the manufacturing model, the equipment interface being capable of reading a remote identifier and receiving process data in response to the remote identifier; a processing tool capable of processing semiconductor wafers and coupled with the equipment interface, the first processing tool being capable of receiving at least one control input parameter signal from the equipment interface and performing a manufacturing process; a metrology tool coupled with the processing tool, the metrology tool being capable of acquiring metrology data; and a metrology data processing unit coupled with the metrology tool, the metrology data processing unit being capable of organizing the acquired metrology data and calculating at least one manufacturing error for generating modification data.